My Puppy Always
by Rubellite Game
Summary: When Joey wakes up all he remembers is falling asleep at his new job. But now he wakes up inside the Kaiba mansion w/the tail and ears of a dog! Lemon! Puppyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

My Puppy Always

Epilogue

"I can't believe it, were really getting a puppy! Thanks Seto!" cried the preteen vice president of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba Kaiba. The two siblings were in their limo heading toward the dog pound._** 'Why Mokuba doesn't want a well-trained pedigree dog is beyond me, I think he said something about 'starting from scratch' or something like that.'**_Seto Kaiba was torn from his train of thought by the arrival of his limo in front of the Domino City Animal Shelter.

"Wow! Look at all of them Seto. How are we gonna pick one with all of these choices?" Mokuba questioned.

"I would think that we should make a list of desirable traits first; I know I want a Golden Retriever, or something similar, that's easily trained and for the most-part obedient." the CEO stated as the two brothers walked through the halls trying to find a good dog to bring home.

"Hey Seto, you've gotta see this one!" Mokuba called near the end of the kennel to where he was pointing at a dog that bared a close resemblance to Marmaduke.

Said big brother replied "No Mokuba, that one's too friendly. We need one that'll keep you from you're habit of getting kidnapped. How about the German Shepard in the corner?" Mokuba looked to where the brunet was pointing and his face broke into a broad grin, nodding his head vigorously.

"Okay then, you stay here while I go get someone to unlock the pen." As the brunet strode to the other end of the long room he caught a glimpse of familiar golden-blonde hair inside one of the pens. Curious he decided to investigate.

It was then that Seto Kaiba found the sleeping form Joey Wheeler curled up on the floor of a pen surrounded by a bunch of, also sleeping, Golden Retriever puppies. Smirking Seto continued with his search to find someone with the keys to the pens.

"Yes we would like to adopt the German Shepard in the cage where my brother is standing and the biggest puppy in cage 13 please." Seto said handing the volunteer a thousand-dollar bill. The volunteer looked at the money in his hand then inside the puppy-filled cage and easily understood the situation. He hurried to unlock the cage allowing Seto inside then quickly went over to Mokuba and unlocked the German Shepard. Then turning around the volunteer saw Seto emerge from the cage, a still-unconscious Joey draped over his shoulder, a particularly smug look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm new at this so please don't be mean 2 me! U can help me out but please **_**try **_**to be civil about it; I'm probably too young to write lemon but I'll do my best! Disclaimer don't own YGO if I did There would be Ansu/Tea bashing and a ton of yaoi. On with the Puppyshipping! P.S. Pretend Joey has his accent; I'm 2 lazy to figure it out. ^^ **

**2What?!**

Seto Kaiba could be seen striding down the elegant hallways of his mansion toward his private lab. In which held a team of scientists and doctors that were hired months back at the begging of Kaiba Corps expansion into medical science (plastic surgery, cloning, and Mimi operations). The brunet walked inside the lab and strode up to the head scientist, a pale man with black hair and gray eyes wearing a white and blue lab coat holding a clipboard.

"What is his condition so far?" inquired the CEO.

The man looked up from his clipboard and replied "Absolutely stable sir, his body completely accepted the modifications ever sense he was brought here three weeks previously."

"Good I expect him in his new bedroom within the hour. Am I understood?" Seto stated while looking at the sleeping form of Joey Wheeler who now had the ears and tail of a Golden Retriever.

Joey woke up, feeling a though he had been in hibernation for a year, in a bed that was far too soft to be his own and in a room that was far too grand to be his. Slowly he got out of the bed, his body extremely stiff. Bright amber eyes scanned the elegant room spotting a full-length mirror. He slowly made his way toward the mirror, curious about why parts of his scalp and lower back were hurting, wondering where in the _hell_ he was.

Once the blond got to the mirror he noticed that there were two strange tufts of hair sticking up on the top of his scalp. Joey reached up to correct his hair to realize that the tufts of hair weren't that but actually _dog_ _ears_. _'Okay, calm down panicking won't do any good. I mean it's not like I have a tail to match or anything.'_ He then looked at his but to find that he really _did_ have a tail. _'Crap. Well I doubt this is a dream; I'll probably have these things for the rest of my life so I might as well enjoy them. _

It was then that he noticed what he was wearing. He wore a plain white T-shirt with light blue edges, on the chest were the words **'Dragon's Puppy'** in big blue letters. _'Well at least I know where I am now.'_ Thinking of a certain dragon-obsessed CEO, he snorted. _'Figures Kaiba would do something like this. _On his legs were pair of white leather short-shorts that barely covered his rear. Finally around his neck was a crimson collar made of soft leather, fuzzy lining on the inside so as not to bother the wearer, on the collar were a pair of dog-tags, one was in the shape of a paw print and on it would be put whether or not he had gotten his shots, the thought brought a chuckle of amusement to his lips. The other tag was in the shape of a heart, on it he could see his name and the name of Seto Kaiba along with an address and several phone numbers, with the help of the mirror.

Turning away from the mirror he went to closer examine the room. The room was large enough that his old apartment could easily fit in it; next to the bed was a mini fridge which held several different foods and sodas including beef jerky. On top of the fridge was a note.

'**Puppy**

**I'll be coming around the time you wake up, wait for me and don't go anything stupid. Dragon'**

Behind Joey the door leading out into the hall suddenly opened. He whirled around to see the tall, proud figure of Seto Kaiba standing directly behind him. "I see you're awake Pup. Tell me, how do you like your new additions?"

Looking at his backside Joey gave an experimental wag of his tail and replied." Well it feels like crap where these things are connected to my body, I swear I can smell and hear almost everything going on around here, and by the way I think Mokuba's playing an R rated video game on the floor above us, other than that I think I'm okay."

The CEO gave the blond a smirk. "Good, the pain will be gone within the hour; in the mean time I'll be showing you around your new home Mutt, try not to touch anything _too_ expensive."

Joey looked at the brunet confusion clear in his honey depths "What do you mean 'new home' Kaiba, I thought this was just a stupid prank to embarrass me or something. And how did I get here anyways?!" panic clearly evident in the inumimi's* voice.

The elder Kaiba sighed he knew it wouldn't be easy "I found you in the pound asleep surrounded by other mutts, so I decided that I would take pity on you and decided to adopt you Mutt, I have the papers to prove that I _own you_. I expect that you treat me with respect and refer to me as Master from now on" He smirked at the outrage on the blonde's face. Walking towards the door the CEO remembered something. "Oh and by the way, don't even _think_ about escaping I've had a tracking chip embedded in your body so I'll always know where you are. Dinner is in an hour there's a map on your dresser so you don't get lost"

With that last note the door closed with an audible 'click' leaving the amber-eyed youth in an increasing state of depression and panic trying to come to terms with the fact that he was, in nearly every sense of the word, _owned_ by his biggest rival and not even completely human.

**So what ya think. If you like it recommend this to someone else please. Cookies 2 anyone who helps me out! Till next time^^ **


End file.
